


Distant Star

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Drama, Established Relationship, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is worried about a distracted Clark.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Star

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 12, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 28, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 665  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Mood Ring Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/221895.html) for Rai_Daydreamer. Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: Pensive. :(

Bruce went to the cafeteria. Ollie could be irritating as hell, but the man knew a good cup of coffee. He had personally selected the varieties of the beverage offered here, and Bruce was looking forward to a cup of Queens’ Gold, one of the Queen family’s many traditional investments.

The Watchtower cafeteria was well-occupied as lunchtime was approaching. The monthly meeting had gone well, chaired by Clark.

Bruce frowned. Where was Clark? He was a coffee klatcher if ever there was one.

Once he had his cup, saluting Ollie with it as the archer accepted with a grin at a nearby table, he drifted over to the table where Diana and J’onn were sitting.

“Join us, Bruce,” Diana invited.

Bruce sat down, automatically draping his cape over the back of the chair. Bruce observed that both were drinking black coffee, strong enough to peel paint. Apparently Martian and Amazon stomachs could handle such brews.

“Don’t you like herbal tea?” Bruce asked Diana.

“I do, but I’ve become quite Americanized since leaving home.”

“Helps to have your own personal guide to certain customs, eh?”

Diana smiled knowingly. J’onn also smiled as he asked, “Speaking of _amours,_ where’s yours, Bruce?”

It was well past the denial stage as to his relationship with Clark. “I was going to ask you the same question.”

Diana sipped her coffee. “Is everything all right with Clark?”

“Why do you ask?” Uneasiness flitted through his stomach.

“He just seemed…distracted.”

“He’s got a lot on his mind. And sometimes his super-hearing causes a look of distraction.”

“Are you sure there isn’t something bothering him?”

“He seemed fine to me last…uh, the last time I saw him.”

Diana smiled into her cup while J’onn smiled serenely.

“Perhaps, Bruce, you should seek him out.”

“I will.” Bruce finished his drink and stood, his thoughts already on Clark.

Bruce wondered where to start looking.

_His quarters._

Not there.

_The work-out rooms._

Not there.

_The solarium._

Not there.

He finally found Clark on the observation deck, hovering in the air cross-legged while staring out at the stars.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. Clark wasn’t above using his powers in little ways, especially while in costume and among other metas, but he tended to usually do the more ‘human’ thing, like sitting in a chair.

“Clark?”

“Hmm?”

“Clark, I missed you after the meeting. Is everything all right?”

The pensive look on Clark’s face scared Bruce. The sadness he saw was uncharacteristic of his upbeat companion.

“I…today is the day that Krypton exploded.”

Bruce felt his gut twist. What could one say to that?

“It’s funny, you know, this feeling of loss. I have no memories of Krypton. All I know of it are Linda’s memories and the A.I.’s databases.”

Bruce came closer, looking out at the starfield.

“I grew up here. Earth is my home. The only parents I’ve ever known are Mom and Dad. I’m mourning for people and a place I barely know.” His voice was soft as he murmured, “It was such a distant star from here.”

“But they’re your people, even if you didn’t know them.” Bruce laid a hand on Clark’s shoulder.

The Earth shone blue-and-green below them, a beautiful jewel against the stars.

Clark’s eyes were drawn to it, his sadness piercing Bruce’s heart.

“I grew up as a human, but of course I’m not.”

“Your heart is.”

Clark smiled slightly. “I’m glad Terrans/Kryptonians are compatible.”

“So am I.”

Clark chuckled softly. “I love you.”

Relief swept Bruce. “I love you, too.”

Clark took his gloved hand and kissed it, keeping hold of it as they stargazed silently.

Several minutes later Clark floated down to touch his feet to the floor, gently drawing Bruce into a kiss. Bruce’s arms went around his lover’s back, and he murmured as Clark lifted them in the air and they slowly rotated, matching the Earth’s spin, then they drifted back down to the floor, Clark’s arms around Bruce’s shoulders as they walked to their quarters.


End file.
